


Just a bunch of multi-fandom crack

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline, Ready Player Two - Ernest Cline, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother x brother incest, Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: ✨Crack✨
Relationships: Anorak | James Halliday/Great and Powerful Og | Ogden Morrow, Dream Joku/Nightmare Joku, Dream x Nightmare, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreammare, crack - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The Great and Powerful Og: IMA GAY FUCKING BITCH-  
Anorak: Babe. Babe we know.  
The Great and Powerful Og: KISH ME ANORAK  
Anorak: babe. Babe I will. But not in front of your wife, who thinks I’m madly in love with her.  
Leucosia: wtf


	2. Dreammare

Night: baby.

Dream: stop.

Nightmare: babbyyy

Dream: nooooooo

Nightmare: babe.

Dream: Nightmare. Stop calling me babe in the middle of a battle to distract me- you’re only allowed to call me babe when we’re alone.

Nightmare: _we are_.

Dream: wut-

Nightmare: we _ARE_ alone Dreamy~

Dream: fuk-


End file.
